


golden days

by tatiana_romanoff



Series: freaks of nature [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Episode: s01e06 Skin, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), The Author Regrets Nothing, sam and dean will be in this more i promise lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatiana_romanoff/pseuds/tatiana_romanoff
Summary: Eva bites the bullet and accepts a call from a college friend. Hint: it doesn't go too well.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Series: freaks of nature [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918135





	golden days

**Author's Note:**

> its!!! spooky!!!! season!!!!!

They’ve just arrived in St. Louis when Eva’s phone buzzes.

“ _Damn_ it,” Winona cries, smacking the steering wheel with unnecessary force. “If you don’t talk to your Stanford friends, _I’ll_ answer, and pretend to be you!”

Eva thinks about saying, _you wouldn’t,_ but prior experience and eighteen years together proves that the threat isn’t idle. Reluctantly, she hits the answer button and pins the phone between her shoulder and ear.

“Hi, Kelli,” she says. “Sorry. I’ve been…busy.”

Winona snorts. Eva glares at her.

“ _No, no, I totally get it,_ ” Kelli replies, oblivious. Wherever she is, the reception is terrible. “ _How’s your dad doing?_ ”

“Uh, at the moment? We’re not sure.”

A beat passes. “ _Not…sure?_ ”

Eva cringes. She swears she used to be good at this. “He’s MIA. Winona and I are scouring the countryside looking for the guy.”

“ _Shit, really?_ ”

“Trust me. I _wish_ I was kidding.”

There’s a small commotion on the other end; either hushed voices, or someone rummaging through a drawer, the static makes it hard to tell. If Joey or Lucy are listening in they aren’t being subtle.

“ _Have you told the police?_ ” Kelli asks. “ _If he’s been missing for that long—_ ”

“We’ve got it covered,” Eva interrupts. Her stomach knots, but she presses forward anyway. “The minute the old man turns up, I’ll be back at school, and can tell you the whole story.”

_Hopefully by then, I’ll come up with a story to tell._

Kelli hums unhappily. She clearly doesn’t believe her, at least not fully. It’s not unjustified but it hurts all the same. “ _If you’re sure. So, where are you now?_ ”

“Uh…” Eva glances at Winona, who shrugs. “St. Louis.”

The shrug turns into an incredulous stare. Her sister probably wasn’t expecting her to tell the truth, or maybe she thought the question would be dodged somehow.

(It’s what they would’ve done when they were kids. Eva tries not to remember those days.)

“ _St. Louis? Why St. Louis?_ ”

“Couple of Dad’s buddies live around here. Hopefully, they’ve seen him.”

Winona mouths, _you are so full of shit,_ and looks kind of proud. Eva rolls her eyes and stares at the Impala in front of them; if she squints, she can sort of see Sam and Dean through the back windshield.

“… _Right._ ”

An alarm bell goes off in Eva’s head. Kelli hesitating is never a good sign.

“Hey,” she says, “I _am_ coming back. Alright?”

Another, longer pause. Even Winona is starting to look worried; Winona, who pushed her out the door and has seemingly regretted that decision ever since.

“ _Why do I get the feeling you’re lying?_ ” Kelli no longer sounds concerned, or suspicious, she sounds _hurt,_ and Eva’s stomach bottoms into her shoes. “ _Whatever it really is, you can tell us. I swear._ ”

_No; I really, really can’t._

“Kelli.” She clears her throat, coughs. Winona’s brow furrows. “I’ll—I’ll tell you everything _when I come back,_ okay? Promise.”

(If George were around, he’d smack her for making a deal like that, but the problem is that George _isn’t_ here. Eva always took his teachings with a grain of salt, anyway.)

“ _Yeah, whatever._ ” Kelli sighs. “ _I’ll see you around._ ”

The dial tone _clicks._ She curses.

“Fuck,” Eva says. She dials Kelli’s number and it goes to voicemail; she tries again, the same results. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck._ ”

Winona grimaces. God knows what she’s thinking right now, watching this happen. Eva’s glad she’s keeping her mouth shut.

After two more tries, she goes to put the phone back in her pocket—the ashy taste in her mouth notwithstanding—when it abruptly starts to buzz again. Her heart jumps into her throat and for a second Eva is hopeful.

“That Kelli?” Winona tries to look disinterested and fails. “I refuse to be in the vicinity of your heart-to-heart.”

Eva swallows her pride and checks the number. She stops.

“It’s not Kelli,” she says. “It’s Hanna.”


End file.
